1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid container that is used for housing waste liquid generated inside a waste liquid discharging device and can be installed to a waste liquid discharging device main body and a waste liquid discharging device having the waste liquid container.
2. Related Art
Generally, as waste liquid discharging devices that discharge waste liquid inside the devices, ink jet printers and the like are widely known. For example, in the ink jet printers, in order to suppress clogging of a nozzle (ink injecting nozzle) due to ink having increased viscosity and discharge air bubbles and dusts that are mixed into ink inside a head, a cleaning operation for forcedly injecting ink inside the head from the ink injecting nozzle so as to be discharged is performed.
In addition, inside the waste liquid discharging devices, a waste liquid discharging device main body that includes a waste liquid discharging nozzle for discharging the waste liquid, an insertion hole into which the waste liquid discharging nozzle is inserted, and a waste liquid container that houses the waste liquid that is discharged in the waste liquid discharging device are included. Among waste liquid containers, there are waste liquid containers that can be attached, detached, and replaced with respect to the waste liquid discharging device main body. In the waste liquid discharging devices, when the waste liquid container is installed to the waste liquid discharging device main body, the waste liquid discharging nozzle is inserted into the insertion hole. Then, the position of the waste liquid container with respect to the waste liquid discharging device main body in the diameter direction of the waste liquid discharging nozzle is determined by fitting the insertion hole with the waste liquid discharging nozzle, finally.
A related art has been disclosed in JP-A-2007-130998.
It is preferable that installation of the waste liquid container to the waste liquid discharging device main body can be performed in a simplified manner. However, for example, when the posture of the waste liquid container is adjusted such that the waste liquid discharging nozzle is inserted into the insertion hole and the waste liquid container is to be installed to the waste liquid discharging device main body with the posture of the waste liquid container maintained, the waste liquid container may not reach a position in which the insertion hole is fitted with the waste liquid discharging nozzle due to collapse of the posture in the middle of the installation process or the like. In other words, when the waste liquid container is to be installed to the waste liquid discharging device main body with the posture of the waste liquid container maintained, it is difficult to install the waste liquid container.